Miradas cruzadas en los pasillos de mi universidad
by FuuxTsujimoto
Summary: Vas en la universidad, te encuentras a varias personas ne el camino ¿que pasa si una de eas personas es el amor de tu vida?


_**Capitulo1 :Llegada**_

_El reloj…_

Me desperté, aún no podía creer que fuera hoy el día. Me levante y me metí a la ducha, el agua corría por mi cuerpo. Decididi ponerme mi conjunto _"Green deluxe" _que consistía en unos jeans ajustados negros, una polera apretada en la zona del busto que iba soltándose a medida que bajaba, una correa con detalles en negro y dorado y una chaqueta de jeans negra. Era mi conjunto favorito. Me alise el pelo, no completo para que mis rizos se resaltaran al final.

Tome mi bolso y Salí en mi nuevo auto _BMW,_ fue un regalo de mis padres, me pregunto como estarán? Mañana los iré a ver.

Me detuve en una casa estilo Colonial, muy bonita. De la casa salia una chica de pelo rojizo suelto, traía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

.-Hola Anahis! Así que es este el auto que te obsequiaron, esta muy bonito.

Anahis: Gracias Lucy, te ves muy bonita hoy.

Lucy: tu también, obvio que teníamos que arreglarnos hoy día ¡no puedo creer que ya seamos universitarias!

Anahis. Yo tampoco, pareciera que fue ayer cuando nos conocimos en primaria.

Lucy: si, mi primera impresión al verte fue de una chica muy superficial ya que como eras nueva y mas encima rica, cualquiera podría llevarse esa impresión.

Anahis: pero a medida que me fuiste conociendo te cai muy bien y agradeces a Dios por haberme conocido ese día.

Lucy: jajaja si!

Anahis¡Ay! Estoy muy nerviosa.

Lucy: Yo también! Pero lo bueno de esto es que abra muchos chicos guapos, he?

Anahis: Hay Lucy yo solo pienso en poder sacar mi carrera y ganar mi propio dinero, sabes que no me gusta nada ser mantenida por mis padres.

Lucy: Lo se, pero no estaría nada mal un Novio o no?

Anahis: Mmm si, bueno esta bien, no estaría nada mal.

Lucy: Lo sabia! Jaja

Anahis: Bueno querida amiga Lucy, hemos llegado a lo que será nuestro centro de estudio durante los próximos 5 años, no puedo esperar!

Lucy: yo tampoco! No puedo creer que pudiéramos lograr entrar, después de todo no cualquiera puede entrar a _University Of América_.

Anahis: No, somos muy afortunadas.

Entraron por la entrada principal, al pisar el pasillo todas la miradas se dirigieron a ellas, se sentían muy nerviosas, de apoco comenzaron a caminar tratando de iniciar una conversación, pero lo único que salía de sus bocas fueron tartamudeos, todos los chicos las veían con deseo, algunas chicas solo las miraban de abajo para arriba con signo de celos y arrogancia. Al final de a poco las miradas regresaron a su lugar y las chicas pudieron caminar tranquilas.

Lucy: Ah..Ah..Ah ¡¡Viste como nos miraban!!

Anahis: claro que los vi! Hay! Me quiero morir, que vergüenza!

Lucy: vergüenza ni que nada, aquí definitivamente encontraremos Novio, viste al chico de pelo negro? Era guapísimo!

Anahis: Lucy, no tuve tiempo de nada, vi a miles de chicos al instante ¡¿y tu quieres que recuerde al chico de pelo negro?!

Lucy: esta bien, no te alteres.

Anahis: será mejor que olvidemos este episodio y vamos a clase¿Qué te toca primero?

Lucy: Biología y a ti?

Anahis: Ciencias Sociales..Bueno después nos vemos entonces.

Lucy. Esta bien, adiós.

Anahis: Adiós.-_Empecé a caminar por los pasillos buscando mi aula, iba tan distraída que no me fije que choque con alguien._

Anahis: discúlpame, no me fije por donde iba. _Comencé a recoger las cosas que se me cayeron, pero su mano tomo un libro mío._

.-Discúlpame tu a mi.-_Me entrego el libro y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, Lo que vi fueron unos ojos muy calidos, eran tan calidos como el sol, hasta tenían el mismo color, con el pelo verde sujeto por una cola, en verdad era guapo._

Anahis: yo…

.-Perdida? Si quieres yo te ayudo.

Anahis: he..Gracias! Busco el aula de Ciencias Sociales, esque soy nueva y no conozco la universidad.

.-Mira que suertudos somos, esa es mi primera clase, que te parece si vamos juntos?

Anahis: Claro, eres muy gentil.

.-Paris, mi nombre es Paris Villaroel.-_Tomo mi mano y la estrechamos._

Anahis: Mi nombre es Anahis Riquelme, Mucho gusto.

Paris: Lindo nombre, para una chica linda.-_He? Vamos ya se me esas tácticas de conquista, lo siento Paris conmigo no funcionara._

Anahis: Gracias por el cumplido, que tal si vamos a clase? No quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día.

Paris: Vamos.-_Caminamos hasta el aula y me pregunto si quería sentarme junto a el, tuve que acceder ya que no conocía a nadie mas ahí, pero solo por eso he!_

_La hora paso rápida y la materia era fácil gracias a dios. Me despedí de Paris después para encontrarme con Lucy. Un amigo en el primer día no esta mal._

Lucy: Anahis! Aquí estas¿Quién era ese chico con quien hablabas?

Anahis: ah, el, no nadie me dijo donde se encontraba el aula solamente.

Lucy. Segura?

Anahis: si segura!

Lucy: Esta bien, y dime como te fue en tu clase?

Anahis: Normal y a ti?

Lucy: hee, si normal.

Anahis: Vamos, te conozco, cuenta todo.

Lucy: iba camino a mi clase….

**Flash Back**

Lucy: Veamos, Salón de Biología, Biología…

.-Buscas el salón de Biología?

Lucy: he si me podrías……?.-_Cuando lo vi me quede media tonta, no me salía la palabra, el chico era muy guapo._

.-….Ayudar?

Lucy. He, si eso.

.- Me gustaría pero yo también busco ese salón, si quieres lo buscamos juntos

Lucy: Claro, mi nombre es Lucy Casanova.

.-Mi nombre es Latis Araya.

Lucy: Bueno Latis, que hacemos para encontrarlo?

Latis: Bueno podríamos preguntar.

Lucy: claro, mira ahí hay un profesor, preguntemos.

Latis: Disculpe ¿nos podría decir donde esta el salón de Biología?

Profesor: Si muchacho, mira sigues por el pasillo hasta el final, doblas a la derecha y hay un corredor, doblas nuevamente a la derecha y veras 6 puertas, debes entrar a la 4.

Latis: Ok, Muchas gracias.

Lucy: Recuerdas algo de lo que dijo.

Latis: claro

Lucy: que buena memoria!

Latis: si, como muchas pasas.

Lucy: jajaja.-_Llegamos al salón y me senté junto a el. Las horas pasaron y me despedí de el, me dijo que nos veríamos al almuerzo._

**Fin flash back**

Lucy: También me contó que va en 2º año de Medicina pero se tuvo que cambiar a esta universidad por cuestiones de trabajo de los padres y hablamos muchas cosas mas!

Anahis: que Bueno Lucy, pero es hora de nuestra otra clase¿Qué te toca?

Lucy: Física y a ti?

Anahis: Lo mismo! Vamos.-_La clase también paso muy rápido. Llego la hora del almuerzo._

Lucy: Mira ahí hay una mesa libre.

Anahis: Que tal si vamos a ver una película hoy a mi casa?

Lucy: Claro, hoy mis hermanos van a cenar con sus novias y yo me quedo sola en casa.

Anahis: si quieres te puedes quedar a dormir.

Lucy: claro.

Anahis: Mira quien es ese chico que viene para acá?

Lucy: es Latis!

Latis: Hola Lucy

Lucy: Hola Latis, te presento a mi mejor amiga, Anahis.

Anahis: Mucho gusto

Latis: igualmente.

Lucy: Anahis decía que me invitaba a su casa a ver películas.

Anahis: Si, te gustaría venir Latis?

Latis: Claro, puedo llevar a un amigo? Claro si no te incomoda

Anahis: para nada. Ten mi dirección.

Latis: Bueno ya es hora de las clases. Nos vemos adiós Anahis, Adiós Lucy.

Lucy: Gracias por invitarlo Anahis!

Anahis: por nada Amiga, pero ya vamos es tarde.

_El __día paso sin mayores acontecimientos, Lucy y yo subimos a mi auto._

Anahis: Sabes, estos días me he sentido algo mal, me dan punzadas en mi pecho.

Lucy: Ay! Anahis y no has ido al medico?

Anahis: no, no exageres no es nada grave.

Lucy: espero que lo que dices sea cierto.

_Pase a dejar a Lucy a su casa, después estacione mi auto en el __Garaje y entre a mi casa. Subí a mi habitación y me estire en mi cama._

Anahis¡Que día! Será mejor que ordene un poco la casa, no quiero que este desordenada para cuando lleguen todos.

_Estuve ordenando todo, quedo reluciente. Cuando __sentí el timbre._

Anahis: Ya voy!, Hola Lucy1

Lucy: Hola, llegue mas temprano para poder ayudarte en la casa pero veo que tienes todo bajo control

Anahis: Gracias pero si ya ordene todo.

Lucy: y aún no te cambias ropa?

Anahis: hee, lo olvide!

Lucy: ven yo te ayudare.

_Lucy saco una falda de __jeans, un corsette blanco, una botas hasta un poco mas debajo de la rodilla negras._

Lucy: con esto quedaras hermosa!

Anahis: gracias Lucy.

Lucy: De nada, olle mientras préstame el cuarto de huéspedes, quiero darme una ducha y cambiarme ropa.

Anahis: claro.

_Me cambie ropa __rápidamente y baje, pronto sonó el timbre._

Anahis: Hola Latis, Hola…Paris?

Latis: ustedes se conocen?

Paris: si, le dije donde se encontraba el aula.

Anahis: Ustedes se conocen?

Latis: Si el es mi primo.

Anahis: ya veo, bueno pasen.

Paris: Que linda casa tienes.

Anahis: Gracias, Lucy baja enseguida

Latis: Me emprestas el baño Anahis?

Anahis: claro esta arriba.

Latis: Gracias.

_Latis subió y entro a una habitación, pero no se fijo que había alguien adentro cambiándose ropa._

Lucy: Laaa...tis!!!? O/////O

Latis: Lucy??! O perdona no me fije que estabas tu.

Lucy: no hay problema pero si quieres esperas afuera.

Latis: o si, perdona.

_Latis espero un rato y Lucy salio._

Latis: perdona lo de adentro enserio no me di cuenta que estabas tu.

Lucy: esta bien, no hay problema.

Latis: Bueno..Creo que entrare.

Lucy: oh claro. Yo estaré abajo.

Latis: Bien.

Anahis: Lucy estas lista.

Lucy: si.

Anahis: te presento a Paris.

Lucy: hola mucho gusto

Paris: igualmente.

Anahis: no viste a Latis arriba?

Lucy: hee no!

Anahis: esta bien...Tranquila.

Latis: aquí estoy.

Lucy: bueno ahora veamos la película

Paris: cual veremos?

Latis: yo traje Rápido y Furioso.

Anahis: me han contado que esa es muy buena.

Paris: pues veámosla.

_La película fue muy entretenida, en algunas __ocasiones nos tirabamos palomitas y era un verdadero caos pero al final todos vimos la película._

Latis: Bueno chicas gracias por invitarnos.

Paris: Si, estuvo muy entretenido todo.

Anahis: no hay porque, nos vemos mañana.

Lucy: Que estén bien.

Todos: Adiós.

_Con Lucy fuimos a mi cuarto, ya era tarde y __teníamos que levantarnos temprano mañana. Hablamos un rato y después nos dormimos. Había sido un día muy bueno para nosotras._

_Cuando sentí el despertador, me levante y desperté a Lucy. Nos duchamos y partimos a la escuela._

Lucy: Que tal si vamos al parque Anahis.

Anahis: Hoy no puedo Lucy, iré a ver a mis padres.

Lucy: oh bueno. No hay problema.

_Entramos a clase, a Lucy le toco ED física y a mí biología. Entre a mi aula y vi que estaba Latis, me __senté a su lado y comenzó la clase._

Latis: Anahis, no sabes si Lucy tiene algo que hacer hoy?

Anahis: mm creo que no debe hacer nada.

Latis: ha, gracias.

_La clase termino y busque a __Lucy pero no la encontré así que fui al patio y me senté debajo de un árbol._

.-Que hace una chica tan bonita sola por aquí?

Anahis: ah, hola Paris.

Paris: Como estas?

Anahis: Bien, y tu?

Paris. Pues ahora mejor.

Anahis: no has visto a Lucy?

Paris: Mmm no.

Anahis: Ahhh.

Paris: Te veo algo desanimada¿Te pasa algo? Puedes contarme lo que sea.

Anahis: Mmm para serte sincera, estoy algo preocupada, nose si podré graduarme, ya que las materias no son tan fáciles como creía.

Paris: La preocupación solo lleva a mas preocupación y eso lleva al estrés, lo mejor es pensar que esas materias serán muy fáciles, a todos al principio les parece difíciles por eso algunos se rinden antes de tiempo por que no tienen esperanzas de poder superarse.

Anahis: pero y si pasa el tiempo y yo no puedo superar la preocupación? Que tal si me va peor que ahora?

Paris: eso solo el tiempo lo dirá Anahis, pero una persona como tu no creo que tenga tan poca fe como para rendirse y no seguir con sus estudios.

Anahis: Pero me da miedo, no quiero seguir siendo mantenida por mis padres, quiero sentirme orgullosa de mis logros y de lo que soy capas de hacer.

Paris: Tu misma lo has dicho, si quieres sentirte orgullosa de ti misma y de lo que puedes hacer debes tener fe y no preocuparte

Anahis: Gracias, necesitaba contarle esto a alguien.

Paris: No hay porque los amigos son para eso cierto?

Anahis: si jejeje…..¡HAAAA!

Paris: Que sucede Anahis??!! Estas bien??!

Anahis: si, no es nada, solo me dolió el pecho, eso es todo.

Paris: pero eso puede ser grave sabes?

Anahis: no, déjalo, además ya se me paso.

Paris: esta bien, pero si te sientes mal no dudes en decírmelo esta bien?

Anahis: Lo prometo .

_**En los pasillos…**_

Latis. ¿Dónde estará Lucy?

Lucy: Hola Latis!

Latis: Lucy, te andaba buscando.

Lucy: así? Para que?

Latis: Pues….ya que saliste bien en el examen de álgebra...

Lucy: si, para la suerte mía.

Latis: Me preguntaba "_Que te pasa Latis, desde cuando tartamudeas para hablar con una chica?" _Si tu…me podrías…enseñar un poco la materia? Si no puedes no hay problema porque…

Lucy: Claro Latis.

Latis: A lo sabia, tienes cosas que hacer, no importa…..Has dicho que si?

Lucy: Si.

Latis: Gracias, de verdad que me va mal.

Lucy: No hay problema.

Latis: Bien mira aquí esta mi dirección o si quieres yo voy a tu casa, como quieras.

Lucy: mm mire a tu casa bueno?

Latis: claro, nos vemos, adiós.

Lucy: adiós

_Los chicos se despidieron y Lucy fue a buscar a Anahis._

Anahis: Lucy, donde has estado.

Lucy: Ahhh nada te estaba buscando.

Anahis: oh, bueno nos vamos?

Lucy: claro.

_El día paso lento, aunque saliéramos a las 14:00 hrs. se me hizo una eternidad._

Anahis: Bueno nos vemos mañana Lucy.

Lucy: Si adiós.

_Lucy entro a su casa y se cambio de ropa dispuesta a ir a la casa de Latis, no le fue muy difícil ubicarla ya que no quedaba tan lejos de la suya._

_.-Ding Dong.-_

Latis: Hola Lucy, Gracias por venir.

Lucy. De nada.

Latis: pasa y siéntate.

Lucy: que bonita casa, es muy grande.

Latis: Si, tan solo vivo con mi hermano mayor, Zagato.

Lucy: y tus padres?

Latis: Ellos…fallecieron cuando yo tenía 10 años.

Lucy: Oh, perdóname Latis, no debí preguntar eso.

Latis: No te preocupes, es un tema superado, además no tengo muchos recuerdos de ellos.

Lucy: oh…

Latis: Pero bueno empecemos.

Lucy: Si.

_Estuvieron estudiando mas menos 2 horas, a Latis le agradaba estar cerca de ella._

_Después de terminar se despidieron._

Zagato: Hola Latis, llegue.

Latis: Que bien hermano.

Zagato: He venido con Esmeralda.

Latis: Como estas cuñadita.

Esmeralda: Muy Bien, gracias por preguntar, y tu como estas?

Latis: Bien también.

Zagato: Mmm siento un perfume extraño, no es el que usamos ninguno de los dos¿has traído una noviecita hermano?

Latis¡Que! No nada de eso, por favor no digas tonterías.

Zagato: Jajaja pero hermano no es nada malo.

Esmeralda: Amor No lo molestes.

Zagato: Pero si no he dicho nada malo, Latis ya esta grande para traer a sus novias o no?

Latis: Pero para tu desilusión no he traído a nadie, estamos?

Zagato: Esta bien, entonces ese perfume de mujer es tuyo? No conocía esa faceta tuya. Jajaja.

Latis: Muy gracioso ¬¬

_Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde el inicio de clases, los chicos ya eran__ buenos amigos y disfrutaban mucho saliendo los 4._

Latis: Paris, amigo tengo que decirte algo.

Paris: Lo siento Latis, no eres mi tipo.

Latis: No idiota ¬¬ otra cosa.

Paris: pues cuéntamela.

Latis: Que últimamente me he sentido muy atraído de Lucy.

Paris: y porque no se lo dices?

Latis: Que?! Estas loco?

Paris: Latis, ya no eres un niñito de Secundaria que le da miedo decirle a una chica que le gusta, eres mucho mayor, tienes 20 años y ya estas grande para decirle esas cosas a las chicas o no?

Latis: Si, pero siento que ella es especial, nose.

Paris: Pero no sacas nada diciéndome eso a mí, debes decirle a ella y quizás hasta la invites a salir.

Latis: Si tienes razón, la invitare a salir.

Paris: Ese es mi amigo.

Latis: Gracias Paris.

Paris: De nada.

Latis: Y que me dices de ti? Hace días que te veo algo callado.

Paris: Ahhh si, recuerdas a Marina?

Latis: Marina? Hace tiempo que no he escuchado de ella.

Paris: El otro día me llamo, viene para acá.

Latis: Que!? Y por que?

Paris: Dice que tiene ganas de verme, pero nose si yo tenga ganas de vela, ha pasado mucho tiempo y no estoy seguro si siento lo mismo por ella.

Latis: Hay otra chica no?

Paris: No lo se, estoy muy confundido.

Latis: Y quien es la otra chica?

Paris: Creo que, Anahis.

_**El vuelo 452 con destino a Japón, acaba de aterrizar en la pista 4.**_

_Se ve una chica desde el final de las personas, largo cabello azul y ojos del mismo color, parecía una modela nunca antes vista._

.-Paris! Amor! He regresado.

Paris: Hola Marina, tanto tiempo he.

Marina: Ahí si desde que nos separamos no he podido dejar de pensar en ti.

Paris: Claro, yo tampoco.

Marina: Pero vine y me quedare todo un mes contigo, no es genial?

Paris: Si…

Marina: Pero dime donde queda tu casa?

Paris: Vamos, ahí te la muestro.

_Paris condujo hasta su casa, ayudo a Marina con las Maletas y entraron._

Marina: Que bonita casa.

Paris: Si, mis padres me la dejaron.

Marina: Como están ellos?

Paris: Si están Bien.

Marina: Que bueno.

_.-Ding Dong-._

Paris: Hola Latis.

Latis: Que tal amigo, Marina?!

Marina: Te ves bien Latis.

Latis: cuando llegaste?

Marina: Hace un rato.

Paris: Que sucede Latis?

Latis: Me acompañas a la cocina?

Paris: Ahora si que sucede?

Latis: Las chicas vendrán, ósea viene Anahis.

Paris: Que?! Y porque vendrán?

Latis: Que no recuerdas que tu las invitaste ¬¬

Paris: oh, es cierto¿Qué haré?

Latis: Tendrás que decirle que es tu Novia .

Paris: Tienes razón.

_.-Ding Dong-._

Paris: Hola chicas.

Las dos: Hola.

Paris: Pasen

Lucy: Y Latis?

Paris: Esta allá.

Marina: Amor, quienes son ellas.

Anahis:.-_"Amor!?"_

Paris: Son mis amigas, Lucy y Anahis.

Marina: oh, un gusto soy la Novia de Paris.

Lucy: El nunca nos dijo que tenia una Novia. Pero un gusto.

Anahis: Igualmente.

Latis: Hola chicas.

Las dos: Hola.

Anahis: Sabes Paris recordé que tenia algo que hacer, me tendre que ir.

Paris: Pero Anahis…

Anahis: Adiós a todos, después te llamo Lucy.

Marina: Acaso le cai mal?

Paris: Emm no creo, ire a buscarla para saber que pasa, es peligroso, y se esta anochesiendo.-_El chico fue detras de Anahis-._Anahis!

Anahis: Paris¿Qué sucede?

Paris: Por que te fuiste?

Anahis: Ya te dije, porque tengo cosas que hacer, eso es todo.

Paris: No me mientas, sabes que no es cierto.

Anahis: Yo….

Paris: Anahis!.-_La tomo por los hombros y la miro a los ojos.-._Por favor, no te enojes.

Anahis: Por que habria de enojarme? Después de todo nosotros no somos nada, no tengo derecho a enojarme.

Paris: No, pero, porfavor, no te vayas...

Anahis:...

Paris: Sabes que no quieres irte.

Anahis: Bueno...

Paris: Vamos, la pasaremos bien, tus ojos me dicen que te gustaria quedarte.

Anahis: Bueno quizas solo un rato...

Paris: Encerio? genial!.-_Tomo a la chica en sus brazos y la llevo a su casa._

Anahis: Paris bajame! o///o

Paris: llegamos. La pasaremos muy bien.

Anahis: si, como no...

* * *

Olaaaaa! siii este es un nuevo fic, nose como puede hacer un capitulko tan largoo ¬¬u peroo bueno no creo que eso ls incomode si? porfavor dejen eviews, para saber si les gusto o no, para serles sincera a mi no me gusto mucho mmm nose creo que van demaciado rapido nose xd Bueno nos leemos!

Mattane!


End file.
